A chance for happiness in a dark time
by Tabatha bonnett
Summary: A modern S&S with a twist. When Mr. Dashwood dies the girls are forced to accept that they are to leave there childhood home for a small apartment in the big city. While there brother and sister in law change their childhood home forever.
1. Life after death

Elinor awoke this morning just like every other, there was but, one difference, her beloved father was dead. He had died over a week ago, but she was still surprised in the morning when he didn't pop up and announce it was all a big joke, but he never would. Her two sisters Marianne and,Margret were so sad they wouldn't leave there rooms. Elinor took it upon herself to take care of everything. She was sad but, she was strong.

Her mother told her that morning that they didn't have enough money to keep there big house, and that their father had arranged before his death for their brother to buy the house upon his death, so that they would have something to live on. Elinor was shocked to find that the house was already sold to him and they had a new place in the city.

" Ellie please don't be sad your father wanted us to be okay, and for the house to say in the family." her mother said attempting to comfort her. She was so sad now, but she would not run to her room and hide herself.

" Mom I have to go to work. I will be home soon." she said kissing her mother on the forehead, and heading out the door.

" Ellie." her mother cried out after her.

" Yes?" she asked heading back to the doorway.

" Your brother and Patty will be coming tonight. And well Patty's brother Edward will be coming as well so I would like you to be here to welcome them." he mother said.

" Sure I will be here about six okay?" she asked walking towards her car.

" See you then honey. I hope you can get Mari and, Maggy to join us." She said worry creasing her brow.

" I am sure that they will, if you ask them." Elinor said, only to comfort her mother.

" Well, have a good day at work." mother said, with tears in her eyes.

The teary eyed look was something that Elinor was becoming accustom to, everyone was around her crying all the time, she only wished that she could cry to. She missed him, but she couldn't cry anymore she had to live.

" Morning Ellie." Jenny called as she walked in the door.

" Morning." Elinor called back with a fake smile.

Elinor joined her behind the counter, she put on her apron and began help get the prep ready for the open. She hoped that Jenny wouldn't want to talk, because she knew what was coming. There would be questions about her father and her feelings, some of which she wasn't ready to answer. She wasn't sure that she would ever be ready.

" Ellie why did you come in, you know that you can take as much time as you need off." Jenny said with a smile.

" I know. I guess work just keeps my mind off of things." she said hoping that would put an end to the subject.

"I understand, it is hard losing your father, and when you are young it is worse, but you will be okay in the long run." She said, smiling and nodding. " So how are Mari and Maggy holding up?"

" They won't leave their rooms, I think that they think if they don't things won't change."

" Oh my, well I hope they adjust okay." she said, with an uncertain smile. " Well anyway you know what a young girl your age needs right, a young man."

" Isn't it opening time?" she asked looking at her watch.

" Oh yes." she said hurrying to unlock the door.

They were very busy and Jenny really didn't have much more time to lecture her, that she was glad of. When it was five thirty Ellie went to the back to get ready to go home.

" Ellie, come here please." Jenny called.

" Jenny I have to leave my mother is expecting me..." Ellie said, her voice dropping of off when she saw that Jenny was speaking to young man at the counter and motioning her over.

" Ellie this is Edward, he was sent by your mother to make sure that you got home on time." Jenny said winking at her out of Edward's eye line.

" Oh, let me get my stuff and I will be right out." Ellie said nervously, she didn't know this guy but he was kinda cute.

She rushed to the back to get her things, Jenny followed her.

" He is really cute, come on Ellie this is your chance, and your mother sent him she must agree."

" He is my brother in law." Ellie simply stated trying to keep her nerves in check.

" So."

On that note Ellie hurried out to join Edward.


	2. A chance at love maybe

A Chance for happiness in a dark time

Chapter 2

* * *

Ellie chatted with Edward on the way back home, she was surprised to find out that he had taken the bus to come and meet her at work. He said that he asked her mother what he could do to help, and she told him that he could get Ellie home on time for once. Ellie laughed at this it was definitely something her mother would say.

" But why would you ride the metro in to town to hurry someone you had never met?" Ellie asked once she had finally stopped laughing.

" Well I rode the entire trip with no one, but my sister and your brother for company and let me tell you that is no company at all." He answered looking a little pained at saying something bad about them. " They are kind of course, but they were sniping at each other the whole way and once we arrive it only got worse. Your mother was very kind and polite but she seemed so sad, not that she doesn't have a reason, I just felt that it was wrong to burden her with having to entertain me as well." He said finally breathing easy now that he was finished.

"Well that was nice of you, did you happen to see either of my sisters?"

" I did see Marianne, she didn't seem like she wanted to talk."

" Yes, that sounds about right, my mother thinks that your all coming here with cheer Mari and Maggy, we are really worried about them." Ellie expression didn't look worried but she was an expert and hiding her feelings.

" Well I understand it is perfectly natural to feel like the world is ending when you lose a parent, I lose my father not long ago."

" I am sorry." Ellie said not even looking up as she said it.

" Thank you, isn't that your drive way there?" He said motioning to a simple dirt road that was in a parting between two trees.

* * *

She nodded in return as she pulled in, when they got out Patty was already rushing out of the house and over to them. Ellie was preparing herself for Patty's false sympathies, when she noticed that Patty had walk right past her and was fussing over Edward.

" Eddy dear, Mrs. Dashwood told me that you had when to meet Elinor in town. Why would you ride the bus though, you know that John would have been more than happy to take you." She nodded at John who had just joined them, as if on cue, he nodded in return. " See and you know how much I hate public transport, come in the house Eddy, god you could have caught something on there." She continued fussing, the whole way into the house.

" Honestly Pat I am fine, I promise and the metro is not half as bad as you think."

" Fine, fine. Mrs. Dashwood has found Maggy, come and meet her." she said as she half dragged Edward behind her.

When they all entered to parlor there was only Mari and Mrs. Dashwood there.

" Mrs. Dashwood where is Maggy she was here just a moment ago?" Patty asked looking around the room suspiciously.

" I am sorry Edward, my youngest is shy and she had run off, she has a habit of hiding."

" It is quite fine, I am quite shy as well and wish I could do the same." He said with a smile, he was trying lighten the mood but neither woman was falling for it.

Patty eyed the whole family in contempt, she had only been there for a short while and they had already made her out to be a liar and were trying their best to make her uncomfortable. But this was her home now and she would feel comfortable here no matter what they did.

* * *

Over the next few days Elinor tried her best to be in good spirits, not for herself but for everyone around her. She could feel the tension among her family, this worried her she had never seen her sister in law like this her nose was turned up at them, and no matter how hard Elinor tried she didn't seem to like her anymore. Mari was becoming more open and she seemed to like Eddy very much but her grief was overwhelming, Maggy was no where to be found since Eddy;s arrival she seemed to be afraid to met himself. Most of all Elinor was worried about herself, she had taken to Eddy, she had felt like this before, all she had on her mind was him. She spent all her time with him, he made a habit of meeting her after word for ice cream, or just for a walk in town. She knew she was falling in love with him, but she was unwilling to admit it to herself let alone anyone else.

* * *

She was at work and as always Jenny was bugging her about getting a man, she seemed to think that a man was the answer to the worlds problems.

" Jenny honestly I don't want a..."

" Hey Ellie are you ready?" Eddy's voice cut in.

" Sure you are Ellie, get your jacket." Jenny said giving her a knowing smile, she followed her in the back. " Yeah I guess you are right, you don't a man you already have one. Why didn't you tell me, you know how long I have been waiting to see you settled." she said, she was so excited she was almost jumping up and down.

" Well I just, we aren't a couple, we are just friends." Ellie answered, knowing that it would disappoint, but know one wished it was more, more than her.

" But well I thought, Oh never mind what I thought go on and have fun, you deserve it kiddo."

Ellie went out and joined Eddy.

" Have fun kids and Edward take care of her."

" Will do Jenny. See you later." He said waving as they left.

* * *

" So what are we doing today?" Ellie asked once they were walking along Main street peacefully.

" Oh I thought that it might be nice to take a long walk and end it with going to dinner at The Place."

" Really The Place, that is like the most expensive restaurant in town and people only go there for like anniversaries and dates and that sort of thing."

" So?" He asked.

" But this isn't a date, is it?" She asked out of confusion.

" No but there is something really important that I need to talk to you about."

They continued walking talking some, when he turned to her and stopped.

" Elinor I thought that I could wait to tell you this, but I can't." He said, his face was red and he seem a little upset.

" You can tell me anything."

" Well sometime ago I met this, well I know this. I made a terrible mistake and..." He was cut off by his cell phone ringing, he looked at the caller ID, " I really must take this."

He whispered urgently in to his phone, seeming very agitated. He turned to her as soon as the call was completed.

" I am sorry but I have to cut our evening short, my mother is in the hospital."

* * *

Please let me know what you think of it, please review. 


End file.
